Nergal
High Commissioner |birthname = |namesake = |user = |thrall = Supt. Laz Larsa |rank = Minister of Defense Imperial High Commissioner of Yomi Third of the Jikininki Ten |tamagenkai = Nergal's Tamashi Genkai |ship = |age = ~5,200 |birthday = August 28, 3,100 B.C. Metakos, Yomi |zodiac = Virgo |czodiac = Snake |death = |status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 198 cm (6 ft 6 in) |weight = 95 kg |blood = A |race = Archdemon |nation = Japanese |religion = Kagutsuchism |hair = Black |eyes = Hazel-Green |color = Orange |movie = |food = Darjeeling tea |actor = |animal = Fish |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Imperial High Commissioner of Yomi Minister of Defense Jikininki Criminal |affiliation = Mara Jikininki Ten Yomi Police Agency and Imperial Army of Yomi |hobby = |goals = |dislikes = Criminals |family = |noveldebut = Chapter 3 Genesis Chapter 4 Acceptance |novelfinal = }} is an antagonist in Canticle. He serves as Emperor Mara's right-hand; being Lord Imperial Commissioner and Minister of Defense within Yomi's military forces. Alongside this, Nergal is ranked the third strongest assassin in the Jikininki Ten. Appearance Nergal has an tall, lean and muscular physique; appearing as an older man in his late forties. Nergal sports black hair, pulled back into a ponytail with shaved sides and a close-cut top. His eyes are hazel-green, being described like "chips of dirt-speckled emeralds". Nergal's face is gaunt and stiff, always appearing clean-shaven and orderly with a settled frown on his face. Whenever he smiles, his face is described as being pulled back like a mask. He always wears a longcoat; along with a scarf and shirt with clean-cut slacks and boots. Pinned to the lapel of his coat is the insignia of the Empire of Yomi. Personality Nergal is a complex individual, appearing calm and modest on the outside while inside lies the heart of a relentless killer. Nergal believes strongly in the code of the Jikininki and justice as a whole, upholding it while looking down on those who join the organization solely for self-gain and profit. He also despises those he deems as weak or lowlifes in general, despite having a criminal past himself. Nergal additionally displays excessive pride and self-confidence in himself. This is shown when he refuses to look at the opposing evidence in Mura's trial; believing his victory to be assured regardless. While rare, Nergal can sometimes show slips of murderous intent when contested or angered. Still maintaining a calm demeanor, his body language and actions become violent and hostile. Synopsis History The majority of Nergal's past is shrouded in mystery. At some point, he led a criminal life before eventually becoming a Jikininki. After that, Nergal proceeded to challenge and kill each of his teammates one after the other until he gained the rank of First. According to him, he did this to cull the weakness that existed within the group. After assuming command, he handpicked replacements to join the Jikininki and trained them all personally. After retiring from the Jikininki, he joined the police force before rising to the title of High Commissioner. Code Caligula Abilities Nergal is incredibly strong, being powerful enough to completely decimate the entirety of the Jikininki Ten long ago to obtain the rank of First. His raw strength, tactical knowledge and resolve allowed him to later become Lord Commissioner of the Yomi Police Force within a record-breaking amount of time. Nergal's Tamashi Genkai: Nergal possesses an unnamed Tamashi Genkai that can slice targets utilizing a form of telekinesis. By making a swiping motion with any of his fingers, the object he targeted will be slashed as if it had been cut with a physical blade. Immense Tamashiryoku Levels: Nergal shows incredibly powerful Tamashiryoku levels, being able to perform complex magic not only without a Thrall or incantation, but without moving whatsoever. Being able to do so would normally kill a regular person, showcasing the astronomical power he holds. |speed=5 |speedgrade=A |technique=6 |techgrade= |intelligence=5 |intgrade=A |cooperativeness=5 |coopgrade=A }} Gallery Sketch14.png|Sketch of Nergal Trivia * Nergal is the only character currently in Canticle to possess an "S+" ranking in his stats. References Site Navigation Category:Archdemons Category:Male Characters Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Jikininki Category:Demons Category:Main Antagonists